Together
by BeAlright
Summary: Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. Entonces sintió una cálida mano secándole aquellas saladas lágrimas; abrió sus ojos, y en aquel momento se arrepintió: él también lloraba, porque sabía lo que iba a venir. —¿Juntos? —susurró, apoyando su frente en la de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y asintió: —Juntos.


**Los personajes usados no me pertenecen, fueron hechos por Masashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Año 953, Konoha**.

Nos situamos en una época antigua, donde era común ver a gente con creencias sobre brujas, vampiros y toda la clase de seres sobrenaturales que causaban temor a la sociedad. Los ninjas eran cosa nueva para el mundo y aún no se formaban bien las Naciones Ninjas, sólo pequeños poblados que los mismos ciudadanos les daban nombre.

Esta historia transcurrirá en un pueblo ubicado al sureste, llamado "Konoha" o "Aldea de la hoja", debido a su gran cantidad de árboles que cubría casi todo el territorio.

Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno eran novios desde hacía una primavera. Sasuke era el hombre más deseado de toda la aldea, debido a su gran fuerza y físico perfecto, su personalidad era atrayente —debido a su personalidad fría y despreocupada—. Cabellera azabache, ojos negros profundos, piel blanquecina como la nieve. Sakura en cambio era todo lo contrario a su novio: no era considerada la gran belleza de Konoha, sino que era estándar, no tenía mucha fuerza que digamos y su físico no era perfecto; sin embargo, su personalidad era dulce y se preocupaba por todos aún sin conocerlos, de hecho estudiaba medicina y de vez en cuando iba al Hospital como ayudante en pequeñas labores. Su principal característica era su extraño cabello rosa por los hombros y sus deslumbrantes ojos jade.

Hoy en día, contaremos su historia.

.

.

.

—Sasuke —llamó dulcemente la chica, abrazando por detrás a su novio. Éste respondió con una media sonrisa— ¿Quieres acompañarme al hospital? —preguntó. Sabía que al pelinegro no le gustaba en lo absoluto ir a aquel lugar, ya que le recordaba a la muerte de sus familiares, pero ésta vez era especial, porque haría su primer intento de transferir comida vía intravenosa.

—Sakura... —respondió tras suspirar—, sabes que no me gustan los hospitales —rechazó, a lo que la chica armó un berrinche. Se volteó enfrentándola y le sostuvo la mirada un tiempo. Volvió a suspirar cerrando sus ojos—. Bien, iré ¿conforme?

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias Sasuke! —saltó de alegría y le abrazó—. Eres el mejor, te amo —luego capturó sus labios en un dulce beso, al cual el chico correspondió gustoso, tomándola por la cintura.

_Quizás nunca pensaron que el destino sería tan cruel..._

Tomados de la mano fueron caminando lentamente al hospital. Sakura hablaba hasta por los codos y Sasuke se dedicaba a asentir cada tanto, demostrándole que tenía su atención. Y así fue que llegaron. Las enormes puertas los recibieron: "_Hospital de Konoha_" era lo que decía en alto en un cartel color marrón intermedio con una hermosa caligrafía en cursiva.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó con entusiasmo Sakura, llevándose consigo al pobre Sasuke quien no tenía muchos ánimos como para entrar.

Una vez dentro, la chica llegó con su maestra: Tsunade, quien le enseñaría cómo hacer la vía intravenosa. Tomó un tiempo, pero no fue especialmente difícil ya que Sakura era bastante hábil con esos temas.

—Oh, y Sakura —llamó a su discípula; la chica se dio vuelta y le prestó su atención—, ten cuidado. Estos últimos días la gente ha estado muy... supersticiosa respecto a los ninjas, tienen entendido que nuestro chakra es alguna cosa de brujas, así que están vigilando a las mujeres en especial.

—Sí —asintió—, tendré cuidado. Gracias maestra —agradeció y Tsunade con asentimiento dejó que ambos chicos se retiraran de la posada.

Ahora Sakura por fin podría hacer una de sus pruebas para convertirse en enfermera definitiva. Primero enfermera, y luego médico: ésos eran sus pasos.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. A Sasuke se le hizo extraño, ya que su novia no era de las calladas, ella siempre tenía algo que decir, por más mínimo que fuera, pero luego de la advertencia con su maestra estuvo callada.

—¿Qué piensas? —le preguntó. Sakura parecía sobresaltada y suspiró.

—Simplemente no sé cómo la gente se enteró del chakra. Después de todo, los supuestos "altos cargos" —dijo entre comillas— de la aldea decidieron decidieron que lo mejor sería mantenerlo oculto ya que vivimos en una época en donde la gente es muy... idiota y cree en todo lo que le dicen —explicó, a lo que Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo—. ¿No se supone que sería secreto para ellos? ¿Cómo diablos se enteraron?

—Seguramente la información se filtró, ya sabes que hay algunos ninjas que comparten cosas secretas con su familia, y eventualmente el rumor llegará a otros oídos.

Ella asintió y finalmente llegaron a la habitación. Primero entró la chica, y luego él.

—Buenas tardes, soy su encargada de trasferirle alimento vía intravenosa. Él es mi acompañante, Sasuke. Mi nombre es Sakura —los presentó y dio una reverencia. El hombre, quien era alguien mayor y muy canoso, dio una desgastada sonrisa y habló:

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sohiro —se presentó brevemente. A continuación Sakura se sentó delante de él y comenzó con el trabajo. Al terminar, sonrió brevemente.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que le cause malestar? —preguntó.

—Sí. Tengo una vieja herida que ha comenzado a abrir y nadie en el hospital parece haberse dado cuenta, no es profunda, pero es bastante molesta —se quejó el viejo hombre. Sakura rió y Sohiro le señaló el lugar.

Sakura apoyó una de sus manos sobre la herida del hombre y comenzó a sanarla con chakra. —Tranquilo, así sanará más rápido —aclaró al ver la notable mueca de horror en el rostro del hombre.

Luego de breves momentos terminó y se retiró de la habitación dejando descansar al hombre.

_Debió de haber sido más cautelosa..._

.

.

.

—Sakura —llamó Sasuke al salir del cuarto. La nombrada dirigió su mirada a él e hizo un "hmn"—. Tsunade te dijo que tuvieras cuidado con el uso del chakra, ¿y vienes a usarlo en una herida menor, con un señor que, posiblemente, no sepa absolutamente nada del tema?

—¡Ash! Tranquilo Sasuke, parece una persona grata. Seguramente no diga nada —trató de calmar a su novio, pero ciertamente había tenido razón. Hubiera tenido más cuidado—. De cualquier forma, estará un tiempo en el hospital y cuando salga seguramente se le olvide, ¿si? —Sasuke asintió aún con la duda, sin embargo no opinó—. Vayamos a comer algo.

Y así fueron a uno de los escasos puestos de comida que había en la ciudad. Se sentaron y, a pesar de la mirada extraña que les lanzaba el cocinero, degustaron la comida mientras hablaban. Luego de un tiempo dejaron la paga y se propusieron a dejar la tienda. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y divisaron al señor de esa mañana junto a un grupo de aldeanos.

—¡Es ella! —exclamó señalándola, las demás personas clavaron sus ojos en Sakura y ésta se removió incómoda—. ¡La bruja!

Entonces todo encajó. La mirada del señor del puesto, las calles vacías y ahora la falsa acusación del hombre a su persona. Sasuke tenía razón, estaba molesta consigo misma.

Mordió su pulgar con irritación y dio un paso al frente.

—Escuchen —habló, fuerte y claro, pero aún así con voz suave y dulce—, no soy ninguna bruja. En Konoha todos, y digo absolutamente todos —recalcó— los ninjas tienen el mismo poder que yo. Todos —volvió a repetir.

—Déjalos, Sakura. Jamás se quitarán esas estúpidas ideas de su mente —intervino Sasuke, activando su sharingan. Sakura suspiró y le recomendó que lo desactivara, ya que perturbaría más a las personas.

—¡Su acompañante es un vampiro! ¡Nos matarán! —habló una voz a lo lejos.

—¡Hay que matarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde! —dijo otra persona.

—¡Atrápenlos! —fue el último comentario.

Y a continuación todas las personas que estaban reunidas empezaron a acorralarlos lentamente, incluso mujeres y niños estaban en aquél plan.

Sasuke suspiró molesto y masajeó repetidamente el puente de su nariz. Sakura cerró sus ojos y deseó que la gente no fuera tan terca.

_Eran solo niños... Nunca sabían lo que pasaría._

Utilizando sus grandes poderes ninja, Sasuke tomó a Sakura por la cintura y dio un salto, hasta llegar al techo más cercano. Los aldeanos sorprendidos, comenzaron a insultarlos aún más.

Sakura recomendó que bajaran en el próximo lugar e hicieran la carrera a pie, ya que ella amaba ese pueblo y lo último que deseaba era morir; quizás si le lograba explicar bien las cosas al representante de la ciudad, llegaría a un acuerdo y todos se olvidarían del drama pronto. Sasuke asintió exhausto.

Bajaron un par de metros, contraria la dirección a donde se habían ido los aldeanos, y utilizaron su velocidad para llegar donde Danzö, el hokage —dueño, mandato de la aldea—. Al llegar interrumpieron la conversación que se llevaba a cabo y Sakura habló:

—Me disculpo por irrumpir su conversación, Hokage, sin embargo venimos con un problema —expuso la chica preocupada. Sasuke quedó atrás en silencio.

—¿Qué sucede? —la voz de aquel hombre se notaba cansada, pero aún mantenía su tono frío e impotente.

—Verá... —a Sakura verdaderamente no le interesaba que otras tres personas presenciaran la escena, lo suyo era más importante—, los aldeanos piensan que él —señaló a Sasuke— y yo somos brujos y toda la cosa que llevan ellos hoy en día; verdaderamente somos ninjas pero los aldeanos vienen persiguiéndonos desde hace unos minutos.

—¿Y cómo comenzó todo? Se supone que lo del chakra se debía de mantener oculto —Sakura iba a contestar, sin embargo el hombre no la dejó hablar—, de cualquier forma no es muy serio. Simplemente ignórenlos y lo olvidarán en cuestión de tiempo —dio por finalizado.

«_¿Acaso este hombre se contradice?_» fue el pensamiento de la chica, sin embargo no desistió: —Por favor hable con ellos, no creo que se fíen de nuestras palabras —pidió amablemente. Danzö respiró y soltó el aire en un lento y casi silencioso suspiro.

—Está bien, reuniré al pueblo en media hora —aceptó—, pero creo que lo mejor será que estén encadenados, les dará más confianza a los ciudadanos.

Aquello sonaba sospechoso... pero ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta y aceptaron con un asentimiento.

_Las personas mienten, lastiman y traicionan por muchas causas..._

_Unas de ellas es el placer de provocar dolor._

Media hora más tarde estaban ellos dos encadenados y la mayoría de la aldea en una gran plaza. Danzö se encontraba mirando la multitud y Sasuke junto a Sakura se dedicaban miradas y pequeñas sonrisas con palabras confortantes.

—Bien —aclaró su voz el Hokage, haciendo que todos le prestaran su atención—. Me han llegado quejas de que acusaron a un par de ninjas sobre ser seres sobrenaturales, ¿es correcto? —preguntó, a lo que el aire se llenó de respuestas afirmativas de las personas, expresadas en gritos, claro—. Ambos son ninjas de la nación —aclaró, y la bulla comenzó nuevamente.

—¡Son traidores! ¡Vienen a asesinarnos! —gritaron.

—¡Será mejor que los quememos en la hoguera! —y así, junto a miles de insultos más, continuó por unos breves segundos más.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Danzö con un gran dolor de cabeza—. Será mejor que ellos aclaren las cosas. Están encadenados para que tengan su confianza —dijo—. Adelante —esta vez, se dirigió a ellos. Sakura asintió y se levantó junto a su novio.

—Hola... soy Sakura y éste es mi novio Sasuke —comenzó por presentarlos, pero al notar que nadie le prestaba atención a esas palabras, suspiró—. Bueno, queríamos aclarar que no somos brujos ni vampiros, o cualquier otra cosa de la que hablen; somos simples seres humanos con algo llamado chakra —explicó—. Todos los ninjas lo tenemos, y puede que ustedes también... así que por favor no nos den falsas acusaciones.

—Además, si quisiéramos asesinarlos, ya lo hubiéramos hecho hace un buen tiempo —interrumpió Sasuke, con su voz fría como el hielo—. Personalmente tengo a varias personas que no son de mi agrado y deseo masacrar, pero no le veo ningún provecho a esos pensamientos, así que... —suspiró— piensen. No crean en las supersticiones de las demás personas y usen el cerebro para algo —éste último comentario insultó a varias personas, pero muy pocas dijeron algo al respecto.

—Sasuke dio su punto de vista en un término poco usado... pero sí, es lo que queremos decir. Entendemos que estamos en una época donde la gente no cree en nada más que en su propio pensamiento, pero por favor... —rogó.

La gente quedó en silencio, nadie dijo nada.

—Bien —habló Danzö—, veo que muchos han tomado su decisión al igual que yo. Por favor, que pase un representante hombre y una mujer del público —pidió. Una mujer con rostro frío y un hombre idéntico a ella pasaron delante.

_La gente nunca es buena..._

—Por el poder que me declara esta aldea como su mandato, nombro a Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha como personas no gratas en esta aldea.

_Porque tú nunca puedes esperar algo de alguien quien ha conseguido _

_todo lo que tiene mediante trucos sucios._

—Decapitarlos —dio su sentencia con voz glacial, luego se dio vuelta y junto a demás personas se marchó.

Sasuke ardió en furia, activó su sharingan y capturó a varias personas masacrándolas en el proceso. Sakura trató de liberarlos de las cadenas pero eran anti-chakra.

—Danzö lo tenía planeado desde el principio —susurró con la vista perdida.

—Tranquila, Sakura... saldremos de esta —prometió entre dientes Sasuke. En este momento salieron las dos personas a las cuales habían llamado salieron de quién-sabe-dónde con gigantescas hachas que parecían a simple vista más pesadas que ellos, con un solo propósito y dirección: la muerte de ellos.

Sakura lo vio, igual que el moreno. Pero ninguno quiso aceptar la verdad.

—Ya... Sasuke, no importa. Déjalo —se rindió al momento que vio la risa maliciosa de las demás personas.

—¿Algunas últimas palabras, tortolitos? —habló con burla y desprecio en su voz la mujer, clavando su fría mirada en ambos.

—Maldita perra —escupió Sasuke con odio, y luego una cachetada se le fue brindada.

—Sasuke... —lamentó Sakura. El chico al ver el rostro de desdicha de su novia quiso matar a todos, sin embargo le mantuvo la mirada y sintió cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

Sintieron cómo las cadenas eran removidas de sus cuerpos, dejándolos libres en su despedida.

Entonces ella cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. Luego sintió una cálida mano secándole aquellas saladas lágrimas; abrió sus ojos, y en aquel momento se arrepintió: él también lloraba, porque sabía lo que iba a venir.

—¿Juntos? —susurró, apoyando su frente en la de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y asintió:

—Juntos

Entonces todo se volvió negro para ambos, y una última lágrima corrió por sus mejillas... Se había acabado.

.

.

.

**Año 1746, Konoha.**

Las duras épocas de supersticiones habían acabado hacía muchísimos siglos atrás. La sociedad se había organizado mejor y los ninjas dejaron de existir, al igual que el chakra y las guerras. Todo estaba en paz, era un gobierno aceptable y querido por todos.

Ahora el único deber de cada persona era trabajar o estudiar, dependiendo de la edad.

Una chica bajaba salía del comedor para dirigirse a su institución, donde empezaría el primer día. No iba a ser algo fácil, ya que por el trabajo de su madre debía de estar transfiriéndose de aldea en aldea cada poco tiempo; pero tampoco era algo muy difícil, ya que ella era muy sociable.

—¡Nos vemos mamá! —su dulce voz salió al igual que ella al despedirse.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y finalmente llegó a su nueva secundaria. Entró por el amplio pasillo y el timbre de entrada sonó. Suspiró satisfecha, había logrado llegar a tiempo.

Se fijó en un mapa de papel que le habían dado al entrar —que estaba junto a una guía de sus clases y horarios—, entonces decidió que iría a su primera clase: Historia de la Nación.

Entró al enorme salón y se encontró con miradas curiosas, ella dio una reverencia y se sentó en el primer asiento que vio; justo allí se encontraba un chico que, a simple vista, parecía distante de todo.

—¡Hola! —saludó— Mi nombre es Sakura, Haruno Sakura —se presentó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Cabello rosa, ojos jade._

_Mismo nombre._

—Hmp. Soy Sasuke Uchiha —se presentó con una simple mirada de reojo. Él dio una sonrisa para sí mismo y regresó su mirada al frente.

_Ojos profundos, cabello azabache._

_Mismo nombre._

Ella sonrió aún más y dejó sus libros sobre el escritorio, a un lado de los de él.

_¿Quizás la vida había sido tan injusta con ellos..._

_que decidió darles otra oportunidad?_

Diferentes épocas, diferentes historias, pero quizás.. y sólo quizás... Volverían a amarse.


End file.
